4 am Smut
by IshidaXShikai
Summary: I literally wrote this whole thing in about 4 hours. It is a one-shot full on smut fic between Beelzemon and BelleStarrmon, enjoy.


IXS: Haven't touched this account in years! And what do I decide to post?

Smut. At 4 in the morning. I shouldn't be allowed to write fan fiction XD

Anyway, I've delved into digimon. I've dived into the beelzemon fanclub and come out with my favorite ship, my BelleStarrmon named Dii and my BF's Beelzemon named Imp. Enjoy. I have a sick mind |D

A lone Beelzemon sat outside of a hotel balcony, one leg up on the rail and his back against the wall as he stared up at the bright blue moon.

"Puddin'..? What're you doing out here..?" A soft voice spoke out, coming from inside the hotel room, a shorter figure walking out, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Couldn't sleep, I'm not used ta places like dis, you are.." His long metallic tail swayed from side to side, as he looked over to the lady digimon next to him. She walked over to him, placing a hand over his leg.

"You could've said something before Mary got us this room..." She ran her hand along his leg slowly, her gaze meeting his. "You haven't even taken off your mask, cmon, nobody's gonna see you, except me..." He sighed a bit and shrugged in submission, sliding his mask off of his face, as his sandy blonde hair brushed along his ruby eyes.

"Yer way too comfortable here, lookit cha, yer practically naked." He stated bluntly, pointing at the towel around his partner's slim figure.

"I _am_ naked under this, you know that. I just got outta the bath." She tugged at his jacket and smiled a bit. "Cmon, relax, why don't you take a bath too? You'll see how relaxing it is." He rolled his eyes and looked away, a gloved hand over his mouth. "Oh come on puddin', loosen up a bit, you're always so big and mean, can't you just take a break from that..?" She rested her hand on his cheek, her thumb circling around his his soft blue skin slowly, their eyes focusing intently on each other.

"...Fine, I'll go- on _one_ condition." He got up, and pulled off his jacket revealing his skin tight shirt underneath. She blushed gently as she lay her hand on his chest.

"What is it, then...?"

"You join me." He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on her, grabbing a hold of her towel.

"A...hn... I just finished, though..." She muttered softly between his forced lips.

"Then if you don't, I won't." He spoke gruffly, his eyes narrowing a bit as his lanky but muscular arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer, his long tail snaking around her ankles as the tip slid around her leg.

Her blush became more obvious as she felt his tail sliding around her leg, as she gave in and nodded. "A-alright, you win, please, cut that out..." He smirked a little, a sense of victory rushing through his body as he grabbed one side of the towel and slowly loosened it, nipping at her neck a bit.

"'Bout time we do something _I_ wanna do..." He let go of the towel, watching it drop to her ankles as her naked figure stood before him, her bright blue eyes shut nervously as her face burned a bright red. He licked his lips a bit, as if he was ready for a meal, before going back to biting at her neck, a low moan escaping her as she jumped in surprise.

"N-nahh, do-don't do tha~t..." Her head leaned back a bit without her control, her small hands grasping at his arms, her eyes shut tighter than before.

"Yer sayin' that like ya don't want this..." He grabbed at one of her hands and placed it over the zipper on his shirt, licking at her ear slowly. "Don't go lyin' to yerself either..."

She felt her breaths grow heavier as she nervously grasped at the zipper, pulling it down slowly to reveal his scarred chest, her dainty fingers running along a deep scar on his chest, as she opened her eyes slowly to see his. "I..." She couldn't speak, her lips trembled as she slid her hands into his shirt, slowly sliding it off as he kissed her again, she felt his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall as he got closer to her. He pulled his gloves off as he touched her bare skin with his, his fingers trailing up her back as she pressed her chest against his, her bare breasts on his ribs. "Wh...what do you want to do...?" She breathlessly asked him, she felt sweat bead down her forehead and neck from the heat between them.

"I think you should know by now what I want..." He whispered into her ear, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the bed, pinning her down again, her still wet hair strewn along the bed messily as she helplessly clenched her hands a bit, an audible moan escaping her as he licked up her neck to her ear, biting down on the lobe a bit. "You taste sweet, like I expected... I wonder...will you be just as sweet everywhere _else_...?"" His breath caressed her ear as she moaned out again, her body being constantly stimulated by him was making her tremble.

"H-haahn~ W-what do you mea- _nnn_!" Her eyes shot wide open as her head tossed back, she felt him hungrily suck on her breast, a loud moan echoing through the empty room.

"Mm~ just what I wanted to hear..." A devious smirk showed on him for a split second, before he focused his attention on her sensitive breasts, suckling on one while he caressed and teased the other, flicking her nipple with his tongue to hear her voice squeak out his name longingly as he felt her shift under him.

"H-hyaaa~!" She shifted her legs together awkwardly as she turned her head away, her face burning intensely as she continued, to moan out his name. "I-i can-gh~!" She bit down on her lip as she felt her legs grow moist, slipping against each other as a low laugh escaped his lips, pulling away from her slowly as a thin film of saliva trailed from his tongue to her breast, as he licked his lip slowly, inspecting her nethers. She panted quietly as her eyes slowly opened to see the lewd scene. "N-no~... Don't look there, its so dirty..." She weakly tried to plead with him, feeling his fingers running along the juices that escaped her.

"Couldn't handle a little teasing, hm...? Already came once..." He lifted his hand up, her love juices dripping off of the tips as he slowly licked them clean. "Even sweeter than I imagined..." He grabbed at her ankles and pulled her legs up to his shoulders, staring directly at her small pink flower. "I'll eat you whole..." He licked at the dripping folds slowly, moans of sheer ecstasy escaping her aching lungs and chest.

"Ahh~ hahn~" she couldn't speak, her fingers wrapped in her hair as her eyes lidded shut, moaning out his name repeatedly. "N-nah~ don't... Lick...the~re..." Minutes passed of him licking her clean, sucking her up like a sweet nectar and her mind going blank from the pleasure. "I...can...~hnnn..." Sentences couldn't form, her chest heaved shakily as she felt all of her strength sap again as a loud moan escaped her again, she felt a rush again as she came again, as he hungrily gulped down her cum. "N-nh~ s-sto~ph..."

He pulled away slowly, cleaning off the last of her juices. "Heh, now why would I stop eating such a delectable treat like you? I'll be addicted by the time I'm done with you..." His fingers slowly trailed along her clit as she shifted around weakly. "But...I think it's only fair we _**both**_ have just as much fun...don't you?" He leaned over to kiss her, her juices mixing with their saliva, it made her want to faint from embarrassment, she tasted herself along with him, as her hands nervously found their way to his pants, tugging at the buttons tiredly. He moved her hands away, holding them back with one hand as he undid his pants and tugged them below his waist with the other, his erect member pressed against his stomach. She shyly looked away, her eyes closing tight.

"I...it won't go in...it looks..." Her voice wavered shakily, before she stopped again, he nudged her cheek with his nose, kissing her third eye.

"Too big...? Heh, don't worry..." He licked around her ear slowly, whispering softly into her ear, stimulating her whole body again. "We'll make it work..." He rubbed the tip against her, slowly grinding on her as she moved her legs around a bit, rustling against the messy sheets of the bed. "Mmn...feels nice...I bet it'll feel even better once I'm in..." He kept grinding against her, his hips shifting slowly as he heard her moan, her wrists squirming in the hand he was using to hold them back. He let go of her wrists, focusing his hands on her waist as he picked up speed, watching her in sheer bliss as she tangled her fingers in her hair. He wanted to feel her from the inside, but didn't want to scare her, so he slipped in between her wet legs, continuing to thrust his hips against hers, pulling her up so they'd meet eye to eye, his forehead pressed against hers as his low grunts and moans mixed with hers, as she clung to him desperately, he gave a final thrust as he came between her legs, thick cum coating her thighs. "Nngh..." His hot breath caressed her lips as they locked again in another kiss, he felt her fingers run through his hair as his tail wrapped around her. "I want you..." He panted out, his eyes barely open as his full attention was on her. "I want you _now_..." She nodded weakly, her fingers clenching onto his spiky hair.

"I...I don't think I'll last much longer..." She weakly voiced out between gasps for air, sweat coated her body as it glistened in the soft moonlight, he saw his cum spread on her legs as he ran a finger into her walls, preparing her as she weakly trembled at his touch, biting down on his shoulder. "Mmhh~ I...it feels so good~ don't s...stop~..." He slipped in another finger, picking up the pace as he saw her expression contort with each desperate moan she let out. "I want it... Naaahow~!" She nearly screamed out as she soaked his hand in her juices again, he let out a slightly animalistic grunt as he pinned her down to the bed once more, his fingers locking with hers as he pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, pressing the tip against her entrance.

"I'm not gonna hold back, I can't...not anymore..." He gasped out, biting down on her shoulder as he thrust into her, hearing her yelp out in pain, soon melding with the immediate wave of pleasure that consumed her mind and body. "Ha-...hahh, thaht wasn't so bad, now was it?" He breathed out heavily, seeing that he drew blood from biting on her, he licked it up and sucked on the wound as he slowly began to pump in and out of her, moans of bliss escaping the both of them. He licked her lips slowly as she kissed him again, their tongues melding together as he sped up his thrusts, grasping onto her hands a bit tighter the more he'd thrust. "You...re...so...great..." He muttered out between their passionate kissing, she could barely speak between her moaning, she couldn't think, her mind went blank from what seemed like hours of this.

"Ha-hahrder...f-faster...I want it...all...in...side m-mhee~..." Her barely open eyes met his, she looked like she was begging him, so he complied happily, his force and speed increasing with every few thrusts, before he lay on his back and she rode him, her hips moving on their own as she bounced up and down on him, her head tossed back with groans of bliss, her hands placed by the base of the shaft as she continued to ride him. "Hyahhhn~! Imp~!" His head rested back as his eyes closed, he grasped onto her waist and slammed her down on top, his cum filling her to the point of leaving a slightly noticeable bulge in her stomach, as she bit her lip down hard, she moaned out his name loud as she scratched at his chest, cumming soon after. She shuddered slightly, a chill running up her spine as she collapsed by his side, his member slipping out of her as the cum leaked out of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace, his head resting over hers as they both gasped to catch their breath. "H...heh...you...were right, Dii... We should...do this m-..more often..." He rested his hand on the back of her head, as she looked up at him, her once wide blue eyes were now dull and ready to give in.

"Y...yeah..." She curled into a ball in his arms, hugging at his chest as her eyes fluttered shut slowly. "D...ont...let go..." He held her close to his chest, shaking his head a bit.

"Wouldn't even dream of it..." He wrapped his tail around her as extra assurance as he watched her drift asleep in his arms, her soft pink skin radiating heat from the both of them, he shut his eyes and slightly grasped at her shoulder softly, placing a soft kiss on her middle eye. " _I need you..._ " He mouthed out quietly, before drifting off to sleep as well, holding onto her.

IXS: FLUFF? THE HELL IS THAT- I WRITE SHIT LIKE THIS. Okay done, now to forget I had this account for another 2 years or so XD


End file.
